World's Finest Vol 1 298
Nearby, the village attacked by the Pantheon is approached by mercenaries. The mercenaries have been hired to find whoever brought down the two fighter jets destroyed by the Pantheon. They believe this is the work of rebel insurgents, and insist that a villager take them to the cause. The villager attempts to lead them to Mount Ossa, but the mercenaries are all killed by Omicron or the prehistoric creatures. Batman rescues the villager. Delta and Epsilon capture Batman and the villager to bring back to Zeta. They have also captured the villager's wife and daughter. Zeta determines that Batman and the villager's daughter would make a better Adam and Eve, so he casually incinerates the villager and the villager's wife. Superman is horrified and tries to lash out, but Omicron beats him down. Batman and the villager's daughter are trapped in stasis bubbles. Superman breaks free and tries to battle the entire Pantheon himself. Batman points out that Zeta seems to be drawing strength from the other members of the Pantheon. Rho begins shrinking the stasis bubble Batman is trapped inside of so he will slowly be crushed. Batman also realizes that the other Pantheon members are shielding Zeta, because if Zeta falls they will fall as well. Zeta tells Superman he should leave because he's an alien, and any other world would worship him. Superman insists that he will never give up on the human race, the way the Pantheon have. Zeta channels all the power of the entire Pantheon into destroying Superman with an energy blast. This beam is so powerful that it razes the jungle for miles around, leaving no trace of life. The other Pantheon members are left catatonic, but Superman is totally fine. Superman challenges Zeta, asking him what he will do with this incredible power. Superman explains that Zeta is physically powerful, but his motives are still petty and self-involved. Zeta is swayed by Superman's arguments, and agrees that his actions were not worthy of his abilities. Zeta uses his godlike powers to restore everything he destroyed, including the villager and the villager's wife. Batman is released from the stasis bubble. Zeta decides that he must leave to ponder his own humanity, and disappears into the Cosmic Tree. Before leaving, Zeta tells them that the Pantheon is part of something larger and the fate of two worlds hangs in the balance. Batman and Superman are left standing in the wreckage, unsure of how to proceed. In space, Mu hijacks the rocket that he stowed away on. He kills the astronauts onboard and dumps their bodies into the void. The spacecraft crash-lands on his destination, the Moon. Mu crawls out, determined to finish his mission of destroying humanity. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * African Tribesmen * Mercenaries Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Mount Ossa * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}